Since the expansion of our academic mission in 1992, the Department of obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences supported by the Magee Women Research Institute has made major efforts to improve research in women's reproductive health and the training of physician scientists. We wish to extend this effort through the Women Reproductive Health Research Career Development Center. We propose a program emphasizing transnational research. This approach integrates fundamental, clinical and epidemiological investigation to expedite the transfer of research advances from the laboratory to bedside. We believe that the WRHR scholar, the physician scientist, is ideally suited to facilitate this research strategy. Exposure to all three research strategies is necessary to optimize the ability of the physician scientist to serve this role. We propose to use the facilities and investigators of the Department, the Institute and our University of Pittsburgh collaborators to train the beginning scientist as an excellent fundamental, clinical or epidemiological investigator. In addition, WRHR scholars will participate in a core training program which will provide structured exposure to basic concepts of all three approaches, including the responsible conduct of research. The Department and the Institute are uniquely suited to provide such training. There are several large research groups within the Department that have demonstrated the power of this approach while the Institute's mission statement emphasizes transnational research and training in this research strategy. Faculty collaborations provide access to the unique resources of the University of Pittsburgh Medical School and Graduate School of Public Health. Research training will also be supported by a "Biostatistics and Trail Design Core". This group will be a resources for the WRHR scholar and their mentors for assistance in experimental design and data analysis and through their participation in the core curriculum. WRHR scholars will receive proactive mentoring by senior, experienced and successful scientists. WRHR scholars will be beginning investigators with no previous research training and the bridge investigator with previous training. The beginning investigator will work in the laboratory of her/his mentor while the bridge investigator will work more independently but with frequent senior mentor contact. We will continue our efforts to recruit women and minorities. This will include recruitment from our resident pool in which women and underepresented racial or ethnic groups are well represented and through national advertising. In recognition that recruitment of underepresented groups to science careers is hampered by the lack of role models in early life we propose a minority program for high school and college students. We believe that the organization, resources, enthusiastic young faculty and an exceptional group of senior faculty combined with resources of the WRHR Center provides an exceptional opportunity for the potential physician scientist.